Vivat Regina : Outtakes
by sarhea
Summary: Life after Granger's coronation and marriage to Salazar Slytherin. Occurs several months after "Vivat Regina : Reactions". Please read "Vivat Regina" first. COMPLETE AU B7EWE Hermione/Salazar Harry/Luna
1. The Guest Speaker

**Summary**: Salazar finally gives those lecture sessions he promised McGonagall.

**AN**: Here you go, first of 3 planned outtakes. This is set several months in the future after Vivat Regina. Hermione and Salazar have settled into their married lives.

**Warning**: Some sexual intimacy, nothing too graphically descriptive.

* * *

**~ooO The Guest Speaker Ooo~**

"I'm **not** happy about this Hermione."

Hermione Slytherin resisted the urge to roll her eyes at her fuming husband. Instead she placed one hand on his bicep and stood on tiptoe to brush a kiss against his jaw line. A light kiss that quickly turned very intimate. She had learnt a few tricks to manage Slytherins – distract them from the object of their ire.

When the kiss finally ended he gave her a cool look. "I'm still not happy about this."

Oh well. She'd tried. Onto Plan B.

"Zar, you promised Minerva. You can't break your promise simply because you're annoyed."

He gave her an incredulous 'Oh-really?' look.

She put her hand up. "I know how you feel! Professor Snape said it often enough. You're probably going to be talking way over the heads of almost all the audience. But then again you might make perfect sense to **one**," she stressed. "That's why you're going Zar. You're going to find that one witch or wizard and we're going to arrange for some kind of scholarship study program. Or an Apprenticeship."

Salazar huffed and made a face but, as she knew he would, he gave in. "Oh all right."

As a reward she kissed him again and looped her arms around his neck, pressing herself against his front. "And if Minerva gives you an Exceeds Expectations I just might have a surprise for you when you get back," she teased.

He grinned rather boyishly and kissed her hard. "I'll aim for Outstanding," he told her before grabbing his satchel and stepping towards the fireplace. He scooped a handful of Floo powder from the bowl on the mantel and tossed it in the flames before calling out, "Hogwarts Headmaster's Office," and stepping in.

Hermione waited until the green flames changed back to normal orange before focusing her attention on her calendar. She had a full morning and needed to eat before her first meeting.

~ooOoo~

Filius Flitwick resisted the urge to bounce on tippy-toes. It would be too undignified. Fortunately he had Minerva to distract him. She was pacing around her office, occasionally pausing to look at the fireplace, waiting for the Floo connection to activate.

"Calm down Minerva. Lord Slytherin is not so ill-mannered he wouldn't give adequate notice, in case he can't come and give the lectures as promised."

Minerva glared at her colleague then fell into her chair rubbing the bridge of her nose.

"I know. He let us know a few days ahead of time last time, so we could inform everyone the lecture was cancelled."

"And since he hasn't this time, and he's due to arrive any moment now, he won't."

"I hope so," Minerva confided. "There's so much interest and requests for tickets. When he cancelled and I informed the ticket holders it nearly caused a riot." Then she smirked. "I included a warning disclaimer this time around."

"There is a lot of student interest as well," Filius commented. "Not just Slytherins and Ravenclaws. Rumours is students without tickets are bribing those who do to take them."

Minerva snorted. "It's the Triwizard Tournament Yule Ball all over."

"Only this time the wizard of interest is quite happily married."

And they smirked at each other.

The flames in the fireplace burned green and high, drawing their attention. A split second later a broad-shouldered wizard dressed in slate grey robes stepped out of the fireplace. Dark blue eyes swept over the room quickly as he stepped towards the other occupants.

"I know. I'm almost late."

Minerva McGonagall nodded. "The Great Hall has been set up with benches. The dais at the front has writing boards that are linked to others set around the room. Anyone speaking on the dais will be heard throughout the Great Hall. If you wish to demonstrate something let Filius know. He'll use a visual projection charm."

Salazar Slytherin nodded and strode out of the Headmistress's Office. He did not need help finding his way to the Great Hall. There were several younger students -even older ones- sneaking peeks as he made his way. He did not take it personally, nor was he interested in dissuading them. There would always be gossip.

He was pleasantly surprised by what awaited him in the Great Hall; a ready to listen and learn audience. Of course there were a few rumour-mongerers sprinkled here and there but on the whole the Headmistress had managed to limit the audience to those genuinely interested in learning.

He ignored the whispers as he stepped on the dais and carefully placed his satchel on the single table. Efficiently he removed several tomes and stacked them into two forearm-tall piles. Then he opened the folder with his notes. A wandless spell transferred the first block of material to the writing board behind him. Then he looked over the audience and waited. They were bright enough to get the hint and fall silent. Satisfied he moved to stand centre front and speak.

"Headmistress McGonagall has asked me to share my knowledge about forgotten magicks and to be honest I didn't want to because a lot of what I'm going to touch on require grounding in theories I'm not sure you even know exists. But my wife was most persuasive so here I am.

"I don't expect you to understand even a quarter of what I'm going to talk about. You may not even know of anything I refer to. But I do expect you to listen, make notes, and keep your questions to the question and answer period at the end. If at the end of Q and A you still have questions I'm certain your teachers will be happy to arrange a few advanced study sessions to help increase your understanding of the basic underlying theories. I will also be providing some references that will only be available for **in-library use**; not to be taken out. These books," he patted the two piles on the desk, "Are the only copies in existence. I will duplicate selected pages out of them and create five sets for the Hogwarts Library, two for the Ministry Archives. The books themselves are part of my private library and I will **not** be sharing them with everyone who asks because they require grounding in disciplines magical society seems to have forgotten.

"Now I'm going to start off with something most of you have never heard of, crafting Runic arrays to duplicate common charms. There are advantages and disadvantages to using Runes instead of your wand…"

~ooOoo~

At the end of the first morning lecture Salazar was pleasantly surprised by the enthusiastic reception and intriguing lines of thought, mostly from the Halfbloods and Muggleborns using non-magical science to theorize. He had a half-dozen names he planned on starting a correspondence with; perhaps even organize something like an Advanced Magick study camp. They were teenagers and looking for idols and role models.

"Many students in my House been avidly following your research papers in the _Ars_ publications," Filius told him.

"They are Ravenclaws," Pomona said smiling in her usual genial manner.

"Well this time they were enthusiastic enough to get into fisticuffs over differences of opinion," Filius said laughing. "I think you are going to get a few owls from my braver Ravens."

Salazar shrugged. "That is one reason why I agreed to this. To get their brains working, thinking, wondering."

"Are you going to follow the same format for your remaining lectures?" Pomona asked.

"Yes. Just remember I won't be available today evening after dinner and tomorrow after lunch. I will be in the Founders Wing. And no, I'm not going to play tour guide."

There were disappointed looks but the Founder remained quite resolute in his decision. He focused on eating the meal set before him while organizing his thoughts on the next lecture he would be giving in the afternoon: the Ethics of Magic.

Magic was a wonderful gift and like everything it had two edges. A wise wizard acknowledged that reality and worked with it. It was time these ignorant modern wizards learned why.

~ooOoo~

Salazar ended up leaving Hogwarts after Sunday dinner. Minerva was very good at using Hermione as an excuse to change his mind about leaving around tea time, to instead stay and run an informal Q and A session. But he was more than happy he did, because when he got home his wife kept her promise by surprising him in a very intriguing outfit made of veils and entertaining him with what she called belly dancing. He had not been able to resist her after that arousing display and tore the flimsy outfit off before taking her on the Persian rug in front of the fireplace. Many times.

After a quick meal of cold cuts and cheese, they indulged in another round in the bedroom before settling down, lying beside each other, and sharing what happened since they last talked like this.

"It was not so bad."

Hermione turned on her side to see her husband's face. "Oh really?"

He shrugged one shoulder. "Oh, there were many googly eyed fangirls but Filius and Minerva were very good about keeping them out and the Q&A period focused on the lecture material." He smirked. "Of course there were plenty of Seventh Year Ravenclaw witches who were very interested, with lots of questions."

Hermione snorted. "They can ask all the questions they want as long as they don't try to sneak into your pants," she told him placing one hand over his breastbone. "You're mine."

He blinked twice and nodded slowly. "Yours." And then he mimicked her action, resting his much larger hand between her breasts. "And you are mine."

Hermione shifted until she was straddling his waist. "Yours," she said agreeably. She could feel his cock hardening against her arse. Tempting. "Do you want to teach?" she asked carefully. She knew she didn't want to hear one answer.

"No," he answered after some thought. "Definitely not full-time. Maybe a class for older, invite-only students. Once every week?" He was surprised to feel the tension in her fade as she softened and relaxed.

"You could you know," she murmured. "Muggle university professors do something call online teaching. They are available for students through correspondence or instant messaging. Lectures are recorded and available on the internet. Students submit essays and write exams online or by post."

"That sounds interesting," he admitted. "But I'll have to think about it. I wish to study myself and setting up such a class will take a lot of work, at least the first time."

"Just think about it," Hermione murmured before rising on her knees and shifting back.

She gasped softly as he slid into her opening, stretching her impossibly wide. She shifted minutely sinking even lower onto him until her bottom was flush against his pelvis.

When she began moving he completely forgot about her reaction to his answer and focused completely on the pleasure and sensations.

~ooOoo~

When he woke up it was too early to actually get out of bed but he was too restless to fall asleep. So he lay there and reviewed his memories to organize his thoughts.

Hermione was awake – he could tell by her breathing – but she did not say anything so he pretended not to know. Sometimes they just wanted quiet time to think about their day. The nights were for sharing and discussion, the mornings were for quiet contemplation.

And then he remembered.

"You were relieved when I said I didn't want to teach."

The sheets rustled as she shifted closer. "What?"

"Last night. You were tense when you asked me if I wanted to teach. You relaxed when I said no. Why?"

She was quiet before she finally responded. "Hogwarts professors live in. I don't want to be separated from you."

He looked at her directly. "We spend a lot of our time apart due to our duties and commitments. And you aren't so selfish to always want me to be close by."

She bit her lower lip and lowered her lashes for an instant before meeting his eyes. "Not usually no," she admitted.

"Why then?"

The silence stretched thin between them.

"I'm pregnant," she said in a rush. "I don't want to be separate from you. I want to be able to go to you whenever I want to."

Dark blue eyes widened in shock. "You're pregnant?" he asked.

"Yes."

Then he smiled. "I'm going to become a father." He pressed his hand against her belly and focused his power and expelled it. He felt the small fluctuation as it met an unfamiliar resistance. His son or daughter.

He kissed her hard. "Does anyone know?"

She laughed. "Just the Healer and she's oathbound to be silent. And Luna because Luna seems to know everything."

"Do you have any preference about making a formal announcement?"

She thought hard. "Later is better," she finally said. "Just to be safe."

"So it will be our little secret," he murmured against her lips.

"Yes."

And he was surprised to realise he was perfectly happy with that.

He was going to become a father and he vowed to be a better one this time around. And he knew if he ever messed up Hermione would be there to help him set things right.

**~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~**

**The End.**

* * *

AN: I have 2 more outtakes tentatively outlined but no clue when they'll be written. Got many other WIPs on the go.


	2. Harry & Luna

**Summary**: Harry Potter has taken the next step in his life journey. And just 'cause Hermione and Salazar are parents doesn't mean the excitement's all gone.

**AN**: Harry/Luna are together and friends with Hermione/Salazar.

**AN**: Takes place after the end of the first outtake, first half-year after then another year. There are time jumps denoted by the dividers.

**Warning**: sexually graphic material. voyeurism

**Edited**: May 9, 2013

* * *

**~ooO Harry & Luna Ooo~**

Harry Potter sipped his elf-wine savouring the slightly sweet fruity liquid. Before he would have spend his evenings after work at the pub with his fellow Aurors. Now that he had resigned he didn't quite fit in with them anymore so he didn't join them as often as he once did. But he didn't regret his choice. Quiet evenings at home were just as satisfying if you had good company. Harry turned and smiled easily at his drinking companion, newest friend and dependable sounding board. "Turning in early?" he asked teasingly.

Salazar Slytherin raised a slim eyebrow. "I'm married to a scary witch who made it very clear she wants me home at a respectable hour since tomorrow is going to be a busy day. You are still single and free as a bird." Then he smirked. "Free to be hunted down and chased by marriage-hungry witches."

"Not any more," Harry crowed.

Salazar immediately sat down on the bar stool. "You proposed?"

Harry nodded vigorously. "Yup. Luna accepted too."

Salazar opened his mouth then shut it with a considering look. "Does Hermione know?"

Harry shook his head. "Not that I actually proposed. I wanted to keep it quiet until after the Naming Ceremony tomorrow." Then he smiled sheepishly. "But I wanted to tell someone!" he confessed.

Salazar nodded slowly. "You better tell her quickly," he warned. "Or she'll be mad." Then he smiled slowly. "You worried her. You were taking a long time."

"I wanted to be sure. After Ginny."

"Luna is nothing like that harpy."

"I know."

Salazar refilled their cups from the pitcher. "Well let's toast to your engagement."

Harry raised his cup and tapped the edge against Salazar's. "Here here."

~o~

Several miles away, in a private sitting room, a petite platinum blonde sat next to a curly haired brunette who was breastfeeding.

"Harry asked me to marry him."

Hermione Slytherin looked up at Luna Lovegood, her companion, her friend. "Oh?"

"I said yes."

Hermione stiffened. "Wait a sec Luna… You mean he actually proposed?" Her expression turned indignant. "Harry didn't tell me he actually proposed! When?"

"Yesterday. And he wanted to keep it quiet until after the Naming Ceremony. He knows you're busy with everything."

Hermione subsided. That was very Harry like. "Do you have any plans? Long engagement? Short one? Big wedding? Private wedding?"

Luna looked thoughtful. "Short engagement. Definitely a small ceremony this summer. That will give us time for a honeymoon and to prepare for our new jobs."

Hermione looked intrigued. "Oh, so you've accepted?"

Luna nodded vigorously. "Yes. You are speaking to Hogwarts new Ancient Runes instructor."

"And Harry?"

"He's going to teach Defence. You know Minerva's been after him for years."

Hermione smiled. "Looks like she's finally got him." She looked straight at Luna. "Minerva's very lucky to have the both of you. The students are going to love you."

Luna blushed and looked hesitant. "Do you really think so?"

Hermione's response was immediate and confident. "I know so."

~ooOoo~

~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~

~ooOoo~

Seventh Year Ravenclaw, Melinda Fellows sighed dreamily and twisted a lock of dark hair around a finger, her attention completely focused on the dais at the head of the Great Hall, not the lunch on the plate before her.

"Stop drooling Mel. We know Professor Potter is a complete dish," Liz Watkins hissed in her best friend's ear.

"Yeah," Joan Camden sighed turning to look at the teachers table herself. "Too bad he's married."

"At least she's not a complete bitch like Ginny Weasley," Liz said bluntly. "Not many witches would be okay with their husbands being around hormonal teenage witches who are head over heels for him."

Mel sighed again. "You're right. Professor Potter is completely in love with Professor Luna. And in an odd way she's one of the few witches I can't hate for catching him."

"Why?" Liz wanted to know.

"Because she's genuinely nice. And she's a much better teacher than Professor Babbling."

"She does use a lot of the new material published by Professor Slytherin," Joan added. "And she's actually good at explaining it." Now Joan sighed dreamily. "Professor Slytherin is so gorgeous. It sucks that he's only in Hogwarts once a month."

Liz turned to Joan and gave her a cross look. "Joan! He's been married even longer than Professor Potter. And he's Fates-Matched!"

Joan laughed. "Stop taking us so seriously Liz. Both of them are gorgeous wizards, eye-candy to appreciate from a distance, not to chase." Her smile turned warmer. "His son is really cute though."

Liz stared at Joan. "You've seen him?"

"Once. You know how Her Majesty sometimes visits and sits in?"

"Yes…?"

"One time she brought Prince Taliesin. He has his dad's colouring and looks but his hair is curly like Her Majesty's."

Mel sighed. "They've been very strict about enforcing publication laws. Nothing about minors without the express permission of the parents or guardians. No one has seen a picture of the kid and they rarely take him out in public."

"He's not even two years old!" Joan protested. "He wouldn't have any patience to deal with a bunch of strangers pointing fingers at him. Probably would scream his head off."

"Oooh. Did you know they were going to be in today?" Liz hissed pointing at the Head Table.

Her Majesty, Hermione the First of Magical Britain had just emerged from the Teachers Entrance and was moving to the dais at a slow pace. Her son, Prince Taliesin Severus Slytherin was clinging to her robe skirt as he toddled beside her more focused on reaching Daddy than acknowledging the curious gawkers.

Salazar Slytherin was down the steps of the dais just as his wife and son reached it. He bent to scoop the little boy up and toss him gently into the air before catching and settling him on one hip. With his free hand he cupped the back of his wife's neck and drew her close enough to brush a kiss against her forehead, the skin between the circlet and her hairline. She placed one hand against his chest and rested the other against his back, leaning into her husband's frame just as he began guiding her up the steps and to his chair and watched as she sat down. Then he conjured a chair for himself and filled a plate before pushing it in front of her.

The students watched the strong independent Muggleborn witch comply with her husband's unvoiced orders, eating neatly but quickly. Then Professor Slytherin began feeding their son from a bowl that appeared in front of him.

It was Joan who made the conclusion after several minutes of observation.

"I think she's expecting."

Liz and Mel turned to their friend. "How can you tell?"

"Her food. All the dishes are bland and plain. Nothing with rich sauces. And she seems kind of tired."

The other two eyed Hermione Slytherin and easily spotted what their friend was talking about. She did seem weary and at the same time happy and glowing.

"Isn't it kind of fast? They already have a son and heir." Liz was perplexed.

"Some couples want big families. And besides it's only their second child, not the tenth," Joan scolded her more career-minded friend.

"Second or tenth kid, you can almost see the sparks between them when they look at each other," Mel noted.

Liz and Joan turned and saw what Mel had seen; the knowing secretive looks shared between two people who loved each other dearly and had complete faith and trust in each other.

Mel sighed. "I want a wizard who looks at me like that."

"Me too," Joan and Liz echoed in chorus.

Joan and Mel looked askance at Liz.

"What, just because I want a career doesn't mean I don't want a wizard who loves me like that!" Liz protested.

~ooOoo~

Harry Potter was doing something he never expected to do again, sneak around Hogwarts under his Invisibility Cloak. Of course when he was younger he snuck around with Ron and Hermione, usually trying to figure out who was responsible for the yearly mishaps. Now he was sneaking around with his wife Luna, trying to find a quiet place for some private time. Luna was very adventurous and good at getting Harry to go along with her plans.

"I don't see why we can't go to the Room of Requirements," Harry hissed. "We can get any room we want there."

Luna made a soft scoffing sound. "Too boring. I want my pulse racing Harry," she murmured in his ear. His breath caught and his cock stiffened in reaction. "Don't you get a little thrill avoiding the students and staff? Knowing there is a risk of getting caught?"

Harry was torn between two conflicting desires but in the end he gave in; Luna was right. He missed the adrenaline rush of his younger years. "Where?"

"The Astronomy Tower."

"It's most likely occupied," Harry protested.

"Notice-me-not," Luna countered before dragging her husband off.

To their surprise the Astronomy Tower was unoccupied. Usually it was a very popular snogging spot for the older students.

Luna gripped her husband's wrist to keep him from moving. "Something is off. There are heavy-duty active privacy wards."

Harry froze. There was no reason for the staff to have set up privacy wards in the Astronomy Tower. And the students did not have the skill and knowledge to cast heavy-duty wards. Luna's breath hitched as she guided them along the wall towards a shadowed section. He suddenly remembered there was supposed to be a small alcove in that area, big enough for a couple wanting some semi-private time.

"Don't break them," Harry hissed. He did not want whoever had cast the wards to know they had been discovered.

Luna scoffed. "I'm not an amateur Harry," she hissed as she began delicately unravelling the strands of magic creating the ward-net that veiled/shielded those within.

She made a soft triumphant sound as she loosened enough strands to create a 'window'. She peeked into it and made a soft breathy sound. Harry wanted to know what she was seeing and leaned close to see over her shoulder. He froze at the sight before him.

~o~

Hermione's arms trembled as she tried to lock her elbows and knees. Her fingers dug over the carved back edge of the wooden bench. She was quivering in the aftershocks of her first orgasm of the night. If she didn't brace herself, she would definitely collapse onto the bench and bruise her forehead and parts of her front.

She moaned when a strong muscular thigh thrust between her legs from behind. She could feel his groin pressed against her arse, his stiff cock against the small of her back, rubbing oh-so-fractionally against her. She didn't want him **there**. She wanted him lower, inside, stretching and filling. Then she felt **it**. The wards were unravelling.

"Stop it!" she hissed. "Wards. Unravelling."

"No."

She deliberately lowered her body, trying to create some room to wriggle free. "Someone's watching!" she hissed but her husband was too quick.

Even as she bent her knees, he matched her motion, dipping lower and shifting his hips forward. She gasped as he slid into her. It stung a bit as her flesh stretched to accommodate his cock – it always did. She bit her lower lip as he forced more of him into her, inch by inch, until he bottomed out, groin pressed against her arse. She could feel him **there**. The muscles in her thighs quivered as she struggled to keep still. Even the slightest motion caused friction that set off sparks. She reached back and dug the nails of one hand into the thick muscles cording his thigh.

"Watchers," she hissed.

"Underage students are not skilled enough to unravel wards without shattering them," he murmured in one ear. She hated the even steady flow of his voice, the way he was always in control when it felt like she was coming apart. "Besides, didn't you insist on a public place, for the risk of being caught?" That was true; it was her idea to spice up their private life. "I indulged your whim and I'm not going to let you back out at the last minute," he added in dangerously low tones. Then his voice softened. "Once you cum we can go back to our private room," he coaxed. Hermione shook her head wildly. What in Merlin's name had she been thinking? How could she relax enough to let go knowing someone was watching? Then almost against her will it actually happened.

Every muscle deep inside her belly began twisting and tightening. She could feel the minute tremors spreading out from between her legs, down her thighs and up into the tips of her nipples. Her ears were burning, her face flushed and sweaty. And just as it broke a broad hand came up and covered her mouth. Hermione let go completely knowing Salazar would take care of her.

Her screams were muffled by his hand. He caught her as her knees buckled, the other hand around the front of her waist cupping her rounded belly. She would not become pregnant from this encounter because she was already pregnant. Gently he lowered her down onto the floor, kneeling down first before guiding her onto his lap, her legs straddling his thighs. He was still hard and embedded within her. She leaned back, slumped against him, almost boneless from sensory overload. When she came to the present she was very aware of him still inside, the strength between her legs. She whimpered when his hands came down to press down on her inner thighs, forcing her lower, him deeper until she cried out in protest.

"Hurts!"

But when his fingers began manipulating her clit, stroking her flesh stretched around the base of his shaft, the wet blood engorged tissue, she forgot all about the pain as pleasure overwhelmed her senses and she climaxed a third time.

This time he came with her. She could feel the cool wash of his cum filling her, overflowing and trailing down her thighs. She felt his fingers rubbing the mix of fluids into her skin, tracing out characters that were vaguely familiar onto her belly, breasts and thighs. Then he was lifting her slightly up and sliding out of her. She did not like the empty sensation.

"Hush," he told her softly as he lifted her to her feet and wrapped her robes around her. "We have to go now."

She did not protest. She was tired and sleepy but surprisingly calm and unworried about the watchers. She was not inclined to find out who had been watching and take precautions. Salazar would do that. Salazar would always look after her.

~ooOoo~

The next day at breakfast Harry refused to look at Hermione and Salazar, choosing to focus on his plate and muttering a muffled 'good morning' between forks of scrambled eggs. His better half was more adjusted.

"Good morning Hermione, Salazar." She waited until the couple had begun eating before continuing in low tones that could only be heard by the four of them. "Harry and I really enjoyed the show last night." Luna ignored Hermione's blush and horrified expression and continued very cheerfully. "If you want you can watch Harry and me next time. The Astronomy Tower is a really nice place for a kinky evening."

Salazar burst into guffaws. When he finally managed to regain control he smirked at Luna. "Thank you for the offer Luna." He barely winced when his wife's clenched fist hit his arm. "But I think we'll pass."

Luna nodded. "I thought you would. But I had to offer in the interests of fair play."

Hermione groaned. "Luna, just don't."

Harry looked very queasy. "Luna, please don't make such offers. Hermione is my sister and I really don't want my sister to see me… you know…"

Hermione glared at the younger wizard before being soothed by her husband's whispered words.

"I do not wish you to look upon another wizard, even one you consider as brother. You are mine and mine alone. If you wish to look upon a man you will look upon me and me alone."

"And last night?" she murmured.

"You wanted a new experience and I wanted to give it to you. I'm proud of you and not ashamed of showing how much you mean to me." He touched the back of her hand. "Others may look but you are mine. Mine to pleasure and please."

She looked into piercing dark blue eyes and felt the familiar clenching between her legs, the heat in her veins, and she **had** to echo his vows. "Yours."

**~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~**

**The End**


	3. Afterlife Conversations

**Summary**: A meeting in the After Life. What would the Maurauders, Lily, and the other three Founders think of Hermione and Salazar?

**AN**: Written in response to a review left for 'Reactions' on FFnet. What would the dead think of Hermione hooking up with Salazar Slytherin?

**AN**: No disrespect is intended towards religion/after life believers/etc. Anything in this fic is a construct designed to entertain ONLY.

**Warnings**: graphically intimate material, unintended voyeurism

**Edited**: May 11, 2013

* * *

**~ooO Afterlife Conversations Ooo~**

In the After Life three men and two women were talking and looking into a pool of water showing various moving images, videos of the Living. They were not ordinary folk because in their living years they were wizards and witches with the ability to manipulate the world around them. Two of them had been dead for around twenty-five years, the pretty green-eyed red-haired witch and the bespectacled wizard with messy black hair and hazel eyes. The third had died fifteen years after the first couple; he was a rakish looking wizard with shoulder length curly black hair and grey eyes. The last two were a weary-looking sandy haired man and a woman whose hair kept changing colours from purple to blue to pink.

The bespectacled wizard and the long curly haired wizard looked scornful. The sandy haired wizard and colourful haired witch were defensive and angry. She was the one to speak first.

"Sirius, James, shut it! You two have no right to talk about Hermione like that! She is alive and doing something! We're dead and wasting our time hanging around bigots like you two!"

The redhead looked hesitantly between the two arguing factions. "Remus, Tonks, I'm sure James and Sirius didn't mean what they just said," she gave the two in question a pointed hard look that told them 'be-quiet-or-else'. She turned to Remus and Tonks. "It's just that she's not doing anything really reformative. What happened to freeing the House Elves and giving magical creatures like centaurs and merfolk their own seats in the Wizengamot? I know she talked a lot about it when she was younger. We just don't understand why she isn't making such changes now that she has the power to do so."

Remus snorted. "Dumbledore had power for more than half a century and he did nothing!" The other three recoiled at his vehemence. "Hermione is changing wizarding society but she's doing it the smart way, so it lasts when she's no longer around." Lily's expression remained uncomprehending so Remus explained. "She's working with the Purebloods, getting them to buy into her proposals. She can't just make laws and expect them to follow them! Merlin, there are laws against Muggle baiting but that doesn't stop it. You should know." Lily blushed. "She's working with Minerva and Harry and Luna there to change the way people think and act. To recognize what is right and wrong." Remus looked directly at Sirius and James. "Salazar Slytherin is key to that. He knows how things really were, the reasons behind magical traditions, why we did things certain ways. His guest lecture series forces the audience to think and evaluate and make a logical judgment, not an emotional one. Purebloods accept it because he was **there** and he is more powerful, experienced and knowledgeable than any of them. Muggleborns respect him because he's using logic and explaining the 'why' to them. These students will eventually graduate and become adults and teach their children to think and act similarly. They will become Ministry employees and productive members of society; Kingsley Shacklebolts, not Fudge or Umbridge."

James Potter snorted and flapped his hand, as if pushing away Remus's words. "So you say. I still say he's a slimy untrustworthy Slytherin like the Greasy Git."

Someone snorted. All five turned in the direction of the sound. Severus Snape stood some distance away dressed in hunter green robes. His hair was no longer greasy and his complexion no longer sallow and yellowish. He looked healthy and happy. A petite brown-eyed brown-haired witch dressed in saffron yellow robes was standing next to him. She gave James and Sirius disapproving looks.

"You act like unruly children, not mature capable adults," she told them sternly.

"He started it!" Sirius said childishly pointing at Severus who just raised an eyebrow.

"Don't get me involved in your idiocy Black," Severus told the Gryffindor wizard flatly. "I gave up my grudge against Gryffindors when I died. I made the mistake of allowing you to taint my Living Years. I have no intention of allowing you any say in my After Life."

"You've been here all along? Why didn't you visit?" Lily cried out.

Severus gave her an oblique look. "You said it all when you ended our friendship. I only helped your son out of guilt and an oath given at my lowest moment. Now I am dead and free. I have no intention of allowing you any say in what I do." He smirked. "Besides you know I've been dead for years. You didn't bother seeking me out like Remus."

Lily flinched at the blunt disavowal. Then she forced herself to focus on the last line. "You knew?" she said to Remus feeling betrayed but he didn't feel any guilt.

"Yes. A few months after Tonks and I died we noticed Severus was not among the Living. So we looked for him in the After Life."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Lily cried out.

"You didn't notice," Remus told her flatly. "That told me enough about how much you cared about him, how important he was to you… Not at all."

Tonks shook her purple and pink streaked head. "You know I used to respect you. Everyone said Lily Evans was the brightest witch of her generation; that she was going to change the world. When you died it was like a star had gone out. Everyone was sure you would have done great things if you had survived the War. But now… looking at you?" Tonks made a clicking sound. "Your star would have fallen within months. You're so used to getting your own way you won't even stop and consider an alternative path. That's why you gave up on Severus. That's why you aren't supporting Hermione!" Tonk's hair turned fiery red. "What's the matter with you Evans? When are you going to start using your brain again and make **your** own choices. Or are you going to let Potter lead you around by the nose? Like when he persuaded you to agree to the Fidelius? And changing Secret Keepers?"

Lily reacted like she had just been slapped, green-eyes wide and teary. Remus jumped to defend his wife against James and Sirius who were yelling at Tonks.

Severus chuckled, a dark silky sound. "Miss Granger never lets anyone make her choices. Even if it puts her at odds with those she cares for. And she doesn't stop helping them when they make bad choices."

He walked towards the pool and waved his hand over it. The image on the surface shifted to show pre-teen Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley ignoring Hermione Granger in their Second Year, because she told their House Head of the broom sent by an unknown party. The party turned out to be escaped convict Sirius Black and even though he turned out to be innocent what if hadn't? They never apologized to her.

Then the image shifted to Fifth Year. Harry Potter failed to contact Sirius Black through Umbridge's Floo connection so he insisted on going to the Ministry to rescue Sirius from Voldemort; because he had seen it in a vision. Hermione had thought it was a very bad idea but she went to support her friends.

"And are you so audacious to question Merlin? You dare to even think that his Enchantment failed? That Miss Granger should never have drawn the Sword in the Stone?"

The image shifted to the pivotal moment when Hermione Granger drew the sword.

"That the Fates themselves are wrong? That they made a mistake in Matching her to one of the Four Founders of Hogwarts? Just because he happens to be Salazar Slytherin?"

The image changed to the moment Hermione Granger stood within an Elemental Circle created by her own magic, and Salazar Slytherin appeared before her holding the Crown.

"He's using her!" Sirius shouted accusingly.

The image in the pool shifted to depict a private well-lit office-library. Hermione Slytherin was sitting at an oversized desk piled high with books, folders, and scrolls in various cubby holes and shelves.

After a few minutes Salazar Slytherin walked in and removed his robe before tossing it onto the leather chaise. Then he moved across the room to stand beside his wife's chair. Without giving her a second to protest he lifted her up and turned before settling her on the edge of her desk, right after pushing the paper and quills aside. Hermione frowned up at him, opened her mouth to protest. She was cut off when he kissed her hard. Her hands went up to twist in his hair, tugging him down forcefully even as she leaned towards him.

He moved carefully to stand between her thighs pulling her skirt up towards her waist. She moaned and shifted minutely to assist and in seconds she was exposed from the waist down to his eyes apart from a pair of sea foam green panties. They fell apart and fluttered to the desk and floor in pieces from a wandless cutting charm. He cupped her mound and did something with his fingers that made her cry out and blindly reach back to grab the opposite edge of the desk as she came. As she lay there trembling in the aftermath, her husband knelt down until he was at eyelevel with the desk, between her legs in direct line-of-sight with her lower lips.

Everyone blushed but could not look away as they watched the wizard eat his witch out.

Hermione moved her legs and placed them over his shoulders, using him as leverage to arch and lift her lower body into his face. She came a second time and lay sprawled out, boneless and panting. He undid the closures of his pants and rose to his feet before moving closer to the edge of the desk. Without giving her a moment to recover he leaned over her torso, resting his weight on the heels of his hands planted on either side of her on the desk. Then he shifted his hips forward and slid into her.

It looked rather uncomfortable -the witch was being bent almost in two with her calves on his shoulders and his groin pressed against her arse- but from her expression she was definitely not in pain.

She lips formed his name and a plea. She was moaning as she climaxed a third time but he did not give her a reprieve. Her legs were moved to his waist. She obediently crossed her ankles at the small of his back, locking her limbs about him as he moved his hands under her shoulder blades and lifted her from the table and up against his chest. One step back he was sitting in the empty chair, arranging her limbs over the arm rests. She pressed her face against the hollow underneath his chin at the base of his neck and rolled her hips minutely, a very pleasurable experience from his face. The small movements turned stronger as she frantically began riding him, tugging at his hair, kissing him.

And then she came and went boneless, slumped against him panting and sweaty. A few seconds later he followed and wrapped his arms around her, holding her close against his torso as he brushed her damp hair back and pressed small kisses along her hairline.

The image in the pool shimmered and broke. The pool was now just a pool.

Sirius and James were gawping, blushing with embarrassment and horror for what they had just seen. Tonks was cheering and making cat-calls to the couple who had no way of hearing her. Remus looked a combination of amused and embarrassed; more on the amused side. Severus was gloating with a cat-in-the-cream look.

"Oh yes. He is definitely using her for his own sexual pleasure. Let's completely ignore the fact that she was a consensual participant and very well-pleasured by the end of it."

"Salazar was never selfish with his lovers," someone said from behind them. "In his view, men who cannot please their partners lack self-control, discipline."

It was an older looking woman with long white streaked black hair dressed in sky blue robes and a red-haired larger and stronger looking man were standing with the younger brown haired woman who had shown up with Severus. She was smiling with a knowing look.

"Oh yes, Salazar was definitely very amorous, very focused on being the best in everything he tried, including sex."

"But to reap the benefits of his experience and skill in any field you have to please him, win his trust first," the red-haired man added. "He is completely loyal once you have earned his trust and unforgiving when betrayed." He moved closer to look down into the pool, the couple cuddling together in the large leather armchair. "His young wife discovered that very quickly since she is truly genuine." He gave James, Sirius and Lily sharp looks. "She gives her loyalty and trust without making reciprocation a requirement. Salazar doesn't like anyone making demands of him."

"How would you know that?" James wanted to know.

The brown haired witch smiled "I am Helga." She gestured at the other two. "This is Godric and Rowena."

The Gryffindors gawped at the newcomers. "H-How?" Lily asked stammering.

Rowena tucked her hands into her sleeves. "Severus wanted to learn even after his Death. So he asked questions. Your husband and his friend wanted to have fun and play voyeur, and you were content to follow them."

Godric shook his head and looked very disapproving. "I am very disappointed in you Lily Evans. What happened to the head-strong curious witch who was selected to be Head Girl? Now you blindly follow your husband like a puppy!"

"I didn't know," she stammered.

Tonks snorted. "What do you think we do when we vanish? Find a hidey hole and have sex? Well we do that, but not all the time!"

"Then what do you do?" Lily fired back.

"We go around and introduce ourselves to anyone we don't know," Tonks said bluntly. "Are you so self-centered that you think you're the only interesting dead people? I met many witches and wizards who I only read about in History texts, ones who wrote the Advanced Texts and created the theories and spells the Living use everyday."

Lily was confused. "Yes, well we met many witches and wizards but not the really interesting ones." She looked enviously at the Founders. "Certainly not them. James and I spent years looking at first." Then a small seed of understanding began to bloom. "Why?"

Rowena looked scornful. "Do you honestly think we don't have magic to hide from childish idiots? We can't be found unless we want to be found, or an experienced dead guides you to us." She smirked. "If you bothered being polite and asked nicely you met dozens who could have introduced you to us. But you were rude and crude and didn't ask. You wasted more than two decades playing games. At this moment Severus is more capable and experienced than you in magic and about the After Life, because he chose to move forward and not cling to the past like he did in life."

"And he only clung to the past because he had been subtly guilted every day by Dumbledore, never allowed to truly heal and move on," Helga added firmly.

Lily blinked, reminded of something else. "Where is Albus? We looked for him but no one knows where he is."

"They won't," Godric said hardily. "He's being punished in Purgatory."

James, Lily, and Sirius looked at each other worried and confused.

"Albus Dumbledore can't be in Purgatory!" James shouted. "He's the greatest wizard who ever lived!"

"He's a scheming self-serving bigoted fool! He played a major role in causing all of your deaths with his manipulations and 'Greater Good' credo!" Godric snapped. "Forget about him and focus on your own futures. Right now you are in Limbo and I haven't seen any evidence that you are trying to find a way out, or even interested in doing so."

"Come," Helga said gesturing at Remus, Tonks and Severus. "You cannot help those who don't want to be helped and these three aren't even ready for that."

And then three of the Founders, Severus Snape, Remus and 'Tonks' Lupin vanished. They left behind two baffled wizards and a suddenly furious witch. Lily Potter was not going to let her husband have final say in what they did in the After Life, not any more.

**~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~**

**The End**

* * *

**AN**: In this 'verse the After Life has planes/levels and as the dead purifies/learns enough they progress to access the next one. Darker, Purgatory, Limbo, Lighter. At the final level they are reborn or go on to 'Heaven'. Most wizards never do because they are content in Limbo, or they aren't flexible enough to learn/repent and move out of the Darker or Purgatory. The great ones (Founders, Lupins, Snape) moved fastest from Limbo to Lighter.

**AN**: left the end open to your imagination, what Lily will do from here on. I think being smacked in the face by her own House Founder would be a good wake-up call.

**To Reviewers/Followers**: Thank you all following "Vivat Regina" series/'verse. Hope you all enjoyed and please consider it as Complete/Closed. No more outtakes. Going to focus on my other WIPs


End file.
